Embrace
by mikaera
Summary: [AnyoneKai, you can imagine it with any person or character][Oneshot] The description of an Embrace between Kai and the char you choose. It's just that. Can be taken as Friendship or as Love. Short and Sweet. First Person POV.


**Short story that came to my mind… I hope you enjoy and remember beyblade's not mine. I'd be pleased if you reviewed.**

**With an Anyone/Kai i mean that this story can be taken from anyone's pov. Yeah! It was meant to be a certain pairing but then i realized it can be taken from anyone. Want it girl, want it guy, want it yourself!! Okay... the story came to be this short piece of material, but i like it. I hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing!

* * *

**

Embrace.

When he stares at me, with those crimson eyes he has, eyes that reflect pain, anger, confusion, and at the same time peace, curiousness, and for me, love, I don't think it twice and move towards him.

At first he looks confused, unwilling to let go and feel my skin against his. I know he doesn't understand it, he wasn't taught to feel love. I don't care, if he wasn't taught I'll teach him. I worry about him more than for any other person on the Earth, even me. Finally he seems to get what I want, and as he stares into my eyes, he realizes I'm not going to harm him in any way, instead, it's with me that he's going to feel as he has longed to feel for so many time, and that's, simply, good.

I can feel the chill that goes down his spine at the exact moment my hands touch his arms, it's less than a second but I can feel him, I can sense him. His arms haven't reacted yet, and I bet it'll be long for him to realize what's happening. After all, his barriers, those that make him look emotionless, are not easy to pass.

My hands grab his arms, now more consistently, and then his breathe grows faster. I still can not feel his heartbeat but I'm sure it has fastened too. It's here, when I'm twenty centimeters from him, that I start perceiving his smell. It smells winter, that particular smell you sense when you get away from your house in a winter morning. That feeling you have when you are traveling early in the morning and go to the open air about six am. It's fresh, new, it's something that nearly nobody has touched. It's something that seems as if it had just been created, but you know it has been there for long years, it's just that nobody had the courage enough to get close to it.

That's Kai for me. I know he has lived in Japan for long years, I know he has interacted with many people before he even knew me. I know he has been rude with me several times, as the cool winter morning breeze freezes your hands. But then he embraces me, with his words, because he has never touched nobody physically. Many people have tried to get close to him, but his barriers are strong and no man on Earth has ever went through them.

As I get closer, I feel his smell stronger, then his hands seem to react and he starts raising them, from where they were, alongside his body. My hands have now moved to his back, and are about touching him. I can't help being a bit scared, when my hands touch his t-shirt on his back, I'll probably have no choice than to stay close to him, against him, chest against chest. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to bare all that emotions that I know I'll feel in that second.

He's faster than me. His hands are already on my back, and that makes me get closer and finally place my hands on his back. I round him with my arms, press my hands rubbing them against the t-shirt. I can feel his breath on my shoulder, he's taller than me but I still can feel it, on my ear. It's a warm feeling, his breath is warm though I thought it would be cold.

**He's human. **

I tighten my arms, I longed to hold him this way for years. He's unsure of what he's doing, I know it because his hands are slightly against my back and he's not making any effort at all, he's doing it all by instinct. Moving my head against his, I make him feel my breath on the low part of his neck and I sense when he smirks.

**He's feeling me. **

From this place I can sense that winter feeling deeper. I can feel how his hands start rubbing my back, very, very slow, and I do the same. He finally relaxes and then, just then, my chest hits his. He's much stronger than me. Now I can feel his heartbeat, it's fastened as I supposed. Our top parts are against each other and I can sense he likes this feeling as much as I do. It keeps me close to him, in some way, it keeps me close to his own private world.

His arms are around my arms, which are around the top part of his waist. I can feel how he lowers his head, and buries his face in my neck. He's wearing the scarf. He inspires, I guess he's trying to feel me as I've felt him before. To feel my smell, to familiarize with the feeling of being hugged. I have the honor of being the first person that gets that close to our Captain. And that's because he chose me to be.

I hold him closer, my hands are now in the opposite elbow of each arm, he's always been a thin guy. While his strong arms are around me, each one on the opposite shoulder.

He opens his mouth to speak, but no word comes out of it. I don't understand until I feel my cheek wet. Then I realize that I've lowered his barriers so much, he's crying. It's from happiness? It's from nostalgia? It's because he doesn't understand? I don't know.

**He's a mystery. **

But I know he's fine. He slowly kisses my neck, his lips are thin. I smile, now he has stopped being cold and instead he's being warm with me. I tighten the grip, when I feel he tightens his. He whispers my name. I sigh slowly, I know he'll understand I have no words to describe how I feel. All the words are on my mind, but even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to pronounce them all… without start crying, from happiness.

Getting even closer, I whisper back his name. I guess this is the best feeling I've ever had… in my entire life. And I don't think I'll ever be able to feel something better… than his strong arms and body around me, while I embrace him.

**_He's … Kai. _**

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Mikaera. **

PS: tell me who you imagined him with! Please!


End file.
